Raikou Kyosei
Raikou Kyosei is a character created by Raikou and is a possible candidate for the best martial artist in the TSF universe. Raikou is a professional fighter and World Champion of the Iron Fist Martial Arts League, having mastered nearly every form of conventional martial arts. Appearance Raikou has mean, piercing eyes but if you look closely you can see a good person in them. He has an angular nose. His eyebrows are thicker than a normal person’s and sharp. His face is angular and thin, and his jaw is broad, but not massively so. Raikou’s hair is generally not taken care of, and he grows very little facial hair, and therefore is clean-shaven. He has a powerful and muscular neck, as a fighter should, and his Adam‘s Apple is clearly visible. Raikou has a slim build, but is very muscular. His posture is very good due to his roots in martial arts. His shoulders, in particular, are well-toned. His knuckles are larger than a normal person’s. His arms are of average size, but his muscles, especially those in his forearms, make them appear to be larger than normal. His chest is broad and his pectorals and abdominal muscles are compact but definitely visible. Raikou’s legs are actually shorter in proportion to the rest of his body, but not noticeably so. His legs are easily the most impressive set of muscles on his body. Attire Normally, Raikou wears a gray blazer with light blue stripes going from the shoulders down the sleeves. He also wears a black t-shirt with a large, dark blue cross on it and a purple circle on that cross. Raikou wears brown baggy pants with a belt, sometimes two. These pants are generally tucked into his combat boots. At all times, he wears the only gift his mother could ever afford: a silver cross pendant. Raikou often wears custom-made clothes that match his body and personality very well. He is spoiled and will rarely wear the same thing too often, the exception being the outfit he normally is seen in, as it is his favorite outfit. He likes long coats and loose pants. Raikou has found that he enjoys wearing dress clothes. When fighting, Raikou wears simple clothes that can breathe well such as karate gis or boxing shorts. Personality A cold-hearted man who believes that weakness is a horrible offense to humanity. Raikou is very proud and is constantly searching to be stronger, to be the strongest man alive. Raikou believes in the human spirit and thinks that a determined individual can do anything they set their mind to, even if the chances are supposed to be 0%. Raikou also has a very strong sense of honor and detests people who try and gain an unfair advantage. Raikou believes that in everything you do, you should be passionate. Though he doesn’t make friends often, he treasures the bonds he does make more than almost anything. Not necessarily stupid, Raikou is very street-smart and has a good fighting sense, but because he never went to school and also because of his own childhood ambitions, he knows next to nothing about math, science, or other typical subjects. He is quick to anger and resorts to violence easily. He doesn’t like being reminded of his own faults. He is bad at pretty much everything other than fighting, not even being able to boil water properly. Raikou is also a very introspective man who doesn’t make friends easily. This is partly due to his immense pride which leads him to be condescending. It is also because he knows that trusting someone too much can lead to disaster and as such distances himself from most people. Being one of the strongest fighters on Earth, Raikou is more than prepared to fool with opponents. He will often hold back, fight with more finesse than necessary, and make speeches during his matches. Raikou hates people who attack a single person with numbers and generally will only fight one-on-one or when he is outnumbered. However, in a match he considers to be serious he does none of this, becoming more pragmatic, and probably will not even speak. Raikou is a bit needy, due to his inadequacy of being able to take care of himself or others. When he is disinterested with others, he makes that painfully obvious. He seems to have a fascination with dragons and space, as his techniques generally include themes of one of the two. Though he doesn’t look it, Raikou likes to joke around now and again. Though it seems like he wishes to be a champion beyond all else, he actually merely wishes to inspire those around him. Being the strongest fighter alive would be a byproduct of his dream to fight strong people. History Born in an area where there was a very strict caste system based on where you were born, Raikou was the lowest of the low and even had to be marked on his face to show that. Unable to attend school due to his heritage, he ended up becoming a tough street fighter, his only hope was that he would either conquer all of the slums, or die fighting. Raikou spread a phrase around the slums - “They treat us like we’re nothing. They don’t care if we live or die. As such, if we die fighting then we die with honor. If we die in any other way, we have nothing.” During this time, his bonds with his fellow youths led to a strict code of honor to be made. Their camaraderie due to this code was partly the reason they could defeat any challengers. By the time he grew to become a teenager, he was feared as the “Untouchable Thunderbolt”, and none dared challenge his strength. When he should have been in middle school, Raikou was busy ruling over the slums with an iron fist. He became used to his life as the ruler, the King, where all obeyed his very word. However, he was soon ambushed and attacked by the people he believed to be his closest friends and allies, who attacked him in a large group, armed with various weapons. As he fought, he realized that he was probably going to die there when suddenly, a force awoke in him as he glowed bright red, awakening his power of ki. Despite what Raikou said, he wanted desperately to live. Defeating them, but still greatly injured, Raikou stumbled back home covered in blood. Soon, after he recovered from the assault, Raikou was approached by a man dressed in strangely clean clothing. He said that he was scouting for a champion and that Raikou would be the perfect candidate. Not wanting to leave his sickly mother, Raikou refused. Later, when his mother recovered, the man returned and stated that Raikou could make money to support his mother. Seeing the opportunity as a way to escape the horrid slum life, he hesitantly accepted and left his home to become a champion. The man strove to make Raikou a champion in every sense of the word. He hired a woman to be his secretary and manager and also pulled some strings to allow the markings on his face to be removed for publicity’s sake. Raikou quickly became a master fighter, using his skill, strength, speed, and power of ki to overwhelm his opponents. In addition to this, the man hired masters of martial arts from all over the world to train Raikou to become the perfect fighter. The man constantly pushed Raikou's limits, hoping on that small amount of ki that Raikou showed becoming a massive ocean of power. Eventually he learned to manifest his ki into physical form, use it to augment his senses, and sense other life forms due to the constant usage of ki. His skills advanced farther than ever, combining the techniques he learned with his own natural fighting style. Before long, he became just as feared in the world of professional fighting as he was in the world of street fighting and also became incredibly wealthy. Not bearing to be able to explain himself to the mother whom he abandoned, Raikou decided instead to send her money and gifts. Fighting Style Raikou is a powerful martial artist who feels right at home when he’s forcing the opponent to defend. His fighting style is designed to push his enemies into corners so he can overwhelm them with power and speed. It was born by his fighting in the streets and sharpened into a deadly force by his training with masters. Raikou has, over the course of his life, always felt most comfortable in a fight when attacking and his style utilizes his skill to dodge and counter attacks more than block so he can keep on attacking. Raikou also possesses ki energy. With his ki, he can augment his attacks and speed. He moves much faster and can deliver strikes with about twice the normal force if he times his attacks right. He also can fire off blasts of pure energy which are far more destructive than any of his normal attacks. In addition to this, his ki energy gives him a sixth sense if he focuses it, allowing him to feel presences, emotions, or movement from a distance. This, however, does not normally aid him in combat. Image Gallery crossed_arms_by_jkreyner-d46i64d.png|Raikou, crossing his arms raikou_kyosei_by_jkreyner-d41k4hh.png.jpg|Raikou, in his typical outfit raikou color.png Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lawful Characters Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists